


take away and play

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason and Tim have a plan to give Kon what he wantsKinktober day 3Sensory deprivation Temperature play





	take away and play

Tim had not thought he would be into this but it honestly turned out that he was into this. He knew that Jason was thinking the same thing that he was thinking as well. They were surprisingly into this. After everything that they had gone through Tim thought he had learned everything he had to know about himself. he had thought there were no more surprises.

No more weaknesses to be discovered. No more lessons to be learned but he had not accounted for Conner had he? Conner was different and the things he made Tim feel, the way that he made Tim react and the things he craved just for Conner.

Conner was one the best things that had ever happened to him. To them because Jason felt the same way. He had said it but Tim would have known from his eyes. The way he touched Conner. The way he reacted to Conner melting for him, for them.

The things that Conner brought out of the both of them. He was honestly dangerous. So many things Tim would have sworn he had no interest in before. Those same things had him picturing Kon and fighting back arousal.

It was just that playing with Kon-El meant being careful. His control was perfect but there were things he could not do and sense. So it was up to Tim and Jason to find safe ways to play. It was a pity they could not mark up that perfect body of Conner’s. so many times, Tim would let his kisses and bites linger in a vain hope for something to change.

But now… they had places and tools to help them play. Not that they had that much time and opportunities to play together. Jason roamed, Tim had stuff to do and Conner was Kon-El Luthor. They all had things to do.

But when they managed to get together and play… it was worth the anxiety and waiting.

Tim swallowed as he took in Conner’s figure on the bed. Emerald sheets, not his idea but he was glad when he saw it. The thick metal collar around Conner’s neck was for everyone’s safety and pleasure. The things that Kon usually wanted were a little difficult to do but that did not mean they could not be done.

“Tim.” Jason was sitting behind Conner on the bed his fingers playing with Conner’s nipples as Conner fought back his gasps. “You ready for this?” He asked as Conner tried to twist away and then back into Jason. The different crystals in the collar muted his abilities and made him sensitive. Ridiculously sensitive. The collar could come off at any time with either of their help. Conner could take it off himself if he had to. Less than a second for removal.

“I have the blindfold.” Tim smiled as he knelt on the bed. Conner’s eyes were already wet. His underwear was straining and wet at the tip. He had endured to this point so well. Tim adored it. “It’s just for a bit.” He said softly. “Blindfold.” He said softly. “And the headphones.”

He and Jason had recorded for Conner something to listen to while they played. They had toyed with the idea of total silence but the idea of teasing Conner had been too strong to ignore. “Be good and let me put these on.” He said softly even as his cock jerked at the way Conner relaxed at his words. Conner would be the undoing of him.

X

First there was darkness, then there was silence. Kon shivered even as he felt Jason’s fingers still trailing over his chest. He liked to be teased there, bitten there when he had the collar on. The aches and pains went away with the collar.

Jason had been amused at first but now he liked pinching and pulling as much as Kon liked having it done to him. The things he liked to whisper to Kon when he was doing it never failed to turn him on. Jason liked to tease him, talk about how he would make Kon come with that and that alone. It was heady.

_“Kon. Conner.”_ Was whispered into his ear and he froze. _“Do you feel us?”_ It was Tim’s voice and as he heard that he felt Tim’s hands move to his underwear. “We’re going to touch you Conner.”

_“And talk to you at the same time.”_ Jason’s voice made Kon shiver. _“Touch you.”_ Jason’s hands moved to his neck. _“Tease you and drive you crazy. The way that you like. Right?”_ Playful but with the press of Jason’s hands Kon felt his head swim.

_“You look so good. You can’t see but we can see you. The way you relax and trust us.”_ Something brushed against his cock and Kon’s breath hitched. _“The way you react for us. The things you make us feel Kon. You’re so naughty.”_ Tim’s voice was a soft laugh. _“When this collar goes on.” _Jason’s hand brushed the collar._ “We can make you feel so many things.”_

Something cold. Kon cried out as he tried to arch away but he could not. It was cold and right against his cock he was unable to do anything. But his cock was reacting anyway. He was throbbing in his underwear as the thing rubbed slowly against him. It was just cold, not cold and wet. He had no clue what it was.

Then it was gone and he could relax and sigh. Until hot, wet and right over his covered cock. He cried out because he knew the heat of Tim’s mouth so well. There was no mercy just Tim swallowing him down. The warmth of his mouth before it was gone.

_“You always taste so good.”_ Came through the headphones. _“So pretty and big. The way you strain, it’s hard to resist Conner.”_ Tim’s voice was a tease. _“You react so well, the way you feel in my mouth. A touch of my tongue.”_ Tim’s tongue trailed over the head of his covered cock and Kon cried out. _“You cry so pretty too. I would love to taste you until you cum. But I think playing is more fun.”_

Something long and cold was pressed across his chest and Kon almost screamed. A strangled cry escaped instead as e trembled. With the collar he could really feel it. Jason had been playing for so long and without mercy that it was so sensitive.

He trembled and swallowed as the long cold thing on his nipples rolled over and around until his hips were jerking from the sensations.

_“Look at you.”_ Jason’s voice through the headset was husky and addicting. _“I don’t think there is a single being who accepts pleasure like you. You make it seem so beautiful, you can’t take your eyes off you. You know that? I play here.”_ Jason’s hands were warm on one side and the other nipple was given cold. Kon trembled as he felt precum leak into his underwear. _“I tease here.”_ A lower voice as tongue replaced fingers. Tim’s mouth but Jason’s finger had returned. Kon wanted to grab something but he was the one grabbed instead. He whimpered and trembled as Tim’s hand went between his legs to grab his covered cock.

X

Conner kept opening doors for Jason and it was just crazy. A grown man like himself should not be this horny but then here Jason was straining in his boxers because he had a sexy guy in his lap. A sexy guy that was blindfolded and listening to what he and Tim had recorded a good while ago when plotting this.

But Conner was enjoying this, it was in how his body was reacting, the way he rested back against Jason. In his breathing and how he trembled. They were making him happy and that was what mattered. Conner was happy. He was happy and Tim and Jason were so hard and horny they were fighting to hold back.

Thank goodness for the blindfold and headset and recordings. Otherwise the game would have been up. their regulated breathing was what was really saving them now. It was ridiculous how much both of them was feeling just from playing with Conner.

Jason gently kissed the side of Conner’s head as he watched Tim give Conner a handjob over the cute jock he had on. They were strained and soaked though. Only place those were going after they were done was the trash. No saving it.

Right around now… the recording should be saying. “Kiss.” Jason teased as Tim leaned over Conner. Kissing Tim never got old. He liked it and he liked kissing Conner too. both were different and both eased the knots in his chest. And got his blood fired up. “How is he?” Jason said softly.

“He’s so slick.” Tim murmured before he bit Jason’s lip. “He’s open too. hungry for it. I keep slipping him two fingers and he keeps trying to stop me from taking them out.”

“You’re prepping him already?” Jason tsked. “Not that I don’t understand but that’s greedy Timmy.”

“I want to fuck him already.” Tim’s head bowed a bit as Conner twitched between them. “He’s so hot but we have to keep teasing him so more. I want to see how he reacts to the vibrator.”

“He’ll cum.” The way they were playing there was no doubt about it. If you fuck him with your dick first.” He kissed Tim hard before he pulled back. “Then slide that in…” Just like how they had planned. “He’ll cum right up to his neck.”

“Jason.” Tim panted. Jason smiled when Tim had to shake his head before he pulled back. His hair was shoved back before he looked down Conner’s body. “Stay on track.”

“Is that for me.” Jason teased. “Or for you?” He twisted the cold bar they had brought to bed before he looked at the tray that held far more toys. “Pass the hot and cold before you suck his dick again Tim.”

“The clamps.” Tim’s voice was strained as he reached for them. “He might cum from that.” The anticipation that was in Tim’s voice, Jason understood it so well.

“Then let us see if he will.” He murmured before he placed the first clamp on. It was the cold one.

X

His underwear was no longer on. Kon understood that first. Then he felt the first clamp then the other and he knew something he said. He had no idea what but he was left shivering and shuddering before he realized he had not cum.

Tim’s hand was still playing with him. Warm and heavenly. Jason’s warmth was behind him a pleasant reminder of what they were doing and then there was him. So close to the edge no way to be shoved over. Kon was in heaven and hell. He would not like to be anywhere else.

X

“Fuck.” Tim hissed as he pulled out slowly. He would never get used to the way that Conner’s body pulled at his and sucked at him. “Fuck.” He lowered his voice and slid his hands onto Conner’s hips. “Damn.” He looked up at Jason. “I won’t last.” He admitted. “The cold… it’s still inside him.” His hips jerked as Conner clenched around him. “Jason.” He swallowed as he tried to pull back. “We might have to cancel that cold vibrator egg idea.”

“No way.” Jason laughed. “Just look at me Tim.” Tim did just that as he pulled out before he rolled his hips and slid back inside. It was hard to focus with Conner’s body but he did just that. “Keep moving, you have to make him feel good. He came once for you. He has to cum again Tim. And then it’s my turn and then…” That smile made Tim’s hips jerk and a begging sound come from Conner’s mouth. “Now I’m going to keep this sweet mouth occupied.” Jason murmured as he bent to kiss Conner.

X

“Oh god.” Kon had wanted to blow Tim when Jason fucked him but- “Did you strap.” He was glad the blindfold and headphones were gone but still. “What are those.” His voice trembled.

“Vibrators.” Jason had Kon’s legs over his shoulders as he slowly leaned over Kon. The sensation made him throb. Jason was so deep but the cold and the conflicting heat was killing him. He couldn’t focus. “Icy hot.” Jason teased.

“Conner.” Tim’s fingers were gently as they moved him back to Tim’s strained cock. “Just focus. We have you.” Kon’s cock jerked and leaked against his stomach. “We’re going to make you cum for us over and over again.” Kon whimpered around Tim’s cock before he came. Cum spread across his stomach and Jason groaned before he began to move. It was heaven.


End file.
